Dreaming With A Broken Heart
by runawaygravity
Summary: Booth gets called to go under cover...without Brennan. series of oneshots, possibly OOC on brennan's part...
1. Missing You

**AN: hey peoples, just wanted to say that anyone who read all fall down or careful what you wish for, i'm actually missbellacullenkent, i just got tired of my name...anyways, this is just a random plot bunny i had, there are two other chapters i have written, but idk if i should stop it after the third, so please review! read on!**

He stood in front of all of them, his squints, his partner, his best friend. He watched her guarded eyes look everywhere but him. Clean and detached. He was just another person leaving her, and she wasn't about to show her feelings. He sighed her name.  
"Temperance…"

Her eyes flicked to his. He saw the cerulean orbs widen and the composed mask crumble. She rushed forward and flung her arms around him. He chuckled at the uncharacteristically rash action, but wrapped his arms around her slightly shaking form.

"You're leaving. You said you wouldn't leave," she whispered against the familiar smelling leather jacket.  
"Not really, Bones. I'll only be gone for a little while." She pulled back and stared him in right in the eyes.  
"You are leaving. I won't see you. I won't talk to you. You're leaving me."

His heart was breaking. He didn't want to see her hurting like this, and the fact that it was his fault was the knife in his heart being twisted mercilessly. He took a deep breath before replying.

"I gotta go catch this guy, Bones. I'll only be gone for a few weeks."  
She fixed him with a stern glare.  
"Be careful."  
He grinned at her."C'mon, Bones, I'm always careful."

And with that, he picked up the pieces of his shattered heart and walked to his gate.

Angela wrapped her arms around Brennan's shoulders and rested her head against her friends'.  
"Come on, Bren. We gotta go, sweetie."  
Brennan nodded slowly, and they all made their ways home.

_Every time I think of you,  
__I always catch my breath  
__I'm still standing here, and you're miles away  
__And I wonder why you left  
__And there's a storm that's raging  
__Through my frozen heart tonight_


	2. Dreaming With A Broken Heart

Temperance smiled as she heard the phone ring through the sleep induced haze.

_Mm…Must be Booth calling to say we have another case, _she thought happily.  
She stretched out her right hand for the phone on her night table just as it stopped ringing. The smile slipped from her face as she heard a one-sided conversation from another room.

"_I know, Jack. No, we don't need anything, hon. Yeah, she's still sleeping. She's taking it pretty hard. I know, but when her parents left, and then Russ, and the foster homes…Even with her dad and Russ back, it's bad. Yes , I know I was right all along, but I feel horrible that it'd be proven in one of the worst ways…'Kay, love you too…Bye…"_

He was still gone. She closed her eyes and breathed. Temperance Brennan didn't cry. Change is inevitable. We just have to move on.

With another deep breath, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and walked quietly into the kitchen  
"Morning, Ange."

Angela jumped slightly, and turned to face Brennan.  
"Hey, sweetie, how're you feeling today?"  
Temperance ran through what was in her mind mentally.  
"I don't know. Numb, maybe. I've probably slept an exceptional amount of time, but I'm still tired. But…emotionally drained, I guess."

Angela hugged her friend tightly.

"I was right, you know. What I said about your feelings for Booth, last year."  
Temperance pulled back slightly, and hesitated.  
"I suppose…I'm confused though. I've never felt like…this…about my other partners, not even Sully. It's…odd."  
Angela laughed quietly.  
"It's love, sweetie."

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
__The waking up is the hardest part  
__You roll out of bed and down on your knees  
__And for a moment you can hardly breathe  
__Wondering: was he really here?  
__Is he standing in my room?  
__No, he's not...  
__'Cause he's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone. _


	3. Home

Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Caroline watched their friend sadly. She worked herself into the ground, sleeping in her office when the exhaustion became too much for even her strong will. Usually loud and precise, Brennan was quiet and nearly invisible when she worked, asking the grad students to do things in a small, reserved voice.

She sat at her desk, slowly typing out a report on the latest skeleton she had identified, when her phone rang. She picked it up without even glancing at the caller ID.

"Brennan," She sighed.  
"Bones??" The caller replied in disbelief.  
She gasped.  
"Booth!"

He started to worry."Is something wrong? You sound sick or something." He was panicking. What if something bad had happened, and he hadn't been there?  
She smiled for the first time since that one morning.  
"Everything's okay. I'm just tired.

He frowned.

"You've been staying at the lab, haven't you? Bones, you cant work twenty-four-seven! You have to sleep and eat and shower."  
"Angela brings food. I sleep in my office. I can shower in the decontamination showers. Cam doesn't seem to mind."  
"Oh, Bones…" This was his fault, he knew. The last time she had done this was when the FBI had faked his death.

"I'm coming back, Bones. For good. They got the guy. I'm coming home," he said softly.  
He heard her sharp intake of breath.

"I'm coming home."

_Let me go home  
__It'll all be alright  
__I'll be home tonight  
__I'm coming back home._


	4. Goodbye Apathy

Temperance Brennan wasn't usually anxious.

She hated the feeling with a passion. The rapid heart rate, cold, sweaty palms that rendered her fingers incapable of putting the victims' skulls back together, her wandering eyes. She tapped her foot under her desk and stared out the door of her office.

"Relax, sweetie," Angela commanded as she walked by the open door.

But how could she possibly relax? Booth was coming home today, yet he had forbade her from coming to the airport. Tempe had heard the end of a phone conversation that made her suspicious of his intentions.

A few minutes after Booth's call, she had gone to find Angela to tell her the good news.

_There was a chuckle from inside Angela's office when she got there._

"_Of course I won't mention anything. I've been waiting three years for this! Sure, she'll be totally not going anywhere. Mmhmm, I'll make sure of it myself. No leaving her office on that day. Yup. It'll be good to have you back. We've all missed you." Angela hung up the phone with a grin on her face._

"_Hey Ange."  
_"_Oh, hey, sweetie."  
_"_Who was that?" Brennan lifted an eyebrow questioningly.  
__Angela's grin grew wider.  
_"_Oh, just a friend."_

There was some sort of devious plotting going on.

_I can't sleep, no,  
__Not like I used to.  
__I can't breathe, in,  
__And out like I need to._

_**AN: reviews are love, people! so make that little purple button happppppyy...**_


	5. Sorry

**AN: Sorry this took so long! there's so much more homework this year, and i really didn't have much inspiration for this...i actually wrote the next chapter about a week and a half before i wrote this one...happy reading!**

**disclaimer: if i owned bones...hoo, boy, would things be different!**

Her foot tapped impatiently under her desk.  
She stared blankly at the computer screen, fingers resting on the keyboard.  
The her eyes widened and she crossed her arms, and slid one knee over the other.

_Damn anxiety._

There was a knock on her door, and she whirled around.

Seeley Booth stood there in her doorway, a small cut across his forehead was the only injury her frantic eyes could see. Her face lit up, and she rushed to get out of her chair and fling her arm around him.

When she crashed into him, he winced and recoiled, and she realized his arm was in a sling under his jacket.

"Booth!" He glanced up, startled by her angry tone.

"You said you'd be careful!"

He unconsciously touched his arm with his good hand.  
"I was careful, Bones. It's not that easy with the creeps I was up against."  
She frowned, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"How bad is it?"  
Booth shifted nervously, looking everywhere but her eyes.  
"Booth…" she grumbled.

"Fourbrokenribstwofracturesinmyarmthreebrokenfingersbrokenwristdislocatedshoulderandasprainedankle." He gasped for breath after finishing.

"BOOTH!" she yelped.

Angela paused by the open door, and watched in awe as the partners entered a full on argument.  
No measly bickering match was this.

"Why do you care, _Temperance?!_" The way he spat her name stung as badly as his leaving had. "I'm just your freaking PARTNER!"

Brennan's anger and hurt exploded.

"Because, Booth, I CARE about you! You're my partner! My best friend! You know everything about me! Goddammit, Booth, I LOVE YOU!"

When she had finished, her face was red with shame, and tears streamed down her face.

"Happy now?!" she said in a strangled voice, an edge of hysteria adding to the mix of emotions swimming through her head as she pushed past Booth and Angela, and ran out of the lab.

_Everything inside,  
__It never comes out right,  
__And when you cry,  
__It makes me wanna die._

**snuffles: again, sorry it took so long! and sorry of its too short...dont worry, the next chapter should be up if you've read this...remeber, messages cure even the worst of colds with happiness! so make that little purple button cold-less... :)**


	6. The Good Left Undone

**AN: check the chapter number! if you skipped chapter five go back! if you didnt, read on :) it might be a little choppy, but its just from the different perspective of ange, bren and booth...but you probably would've gotten that... :)**

**disclaimer:  
****(lalu) say it.  
****(me) no.  
****(lalu) beccaa...  
****(me) finnee. i do not own bones, nor will i ever. happy now?**

Never in her life had Angela Montenegro seen her best friend fall apart like that.

Never.

--

Temperance Brennan shot out of her own office, thoughts racing, heart pounding, face red with shame.

She couldn't believe what she'd just done.

--

Seeley Booth stood, wordless and shocked, in his partner's office. The partner that had just told him (actually, more like yelled it at him, he decided) that she loved him. And not just in that platonic, not-crossing-the-line partner kind of way. In love. With him.

--

As Brennan rushed by her, Angela reached out.

"Bren…", she started, but Temperance was already gone.

--

Brennan couldn't hear anything, see anything, but Booth's shocked face and disappointing "Oh."

Her feet carried her to her car, past Angela , past Hodgins, past the crowd of onlookers that had gathered outside her office.

She had to get out of there.

--

Booth's head finally restarted. Only one thought occupied his mind. He ran out of her office and around the platform. A hand on his arm stopped him. His eyes followed the arm to a body and a face. Angela's. the look on her face told him she had heard everything.

"She's already gone."

_All because of you,  
__I believe in angels,  
__Not the kind with wings,  
__No, not the kind with halos,  
__The kind that bring you hope  
__When home becomes a strange place._

**snuffles: soo...if you liked it, hated it, loved it, found it dull...message. it can make a bad day turn good :)  
And for all you dedicated readers...please message me on your opinion on bringing sully into this mess (and whether you are pro-gravedigger story arc this season or anti-gravedigger!)  
ciao!**


End file.
